¿Cita? - The Loud House
by sonikdc
Summary: De alguna manera Lincoln a logrado vencer a Lynn en un juego, haciendo que ella, al perder la apuesta, tuviera que salir con alguien a elección del chico. Jurando vengarse de su hermano, la deportista se encuentra con quien deberá pasar el resto de su tarde, aunque esto puede no significar necesariamente algo malo. One-shot. - Fic para el concurso del "Autor (o Autora) Destacable"


**The Loud House no me pertenece-**

\- ¡Juro que descubriré que trampa hiciste Lincoln! - Lynn Loud, la deportista de la familia Loud, se dirigía al centro comercial completamente enfurecida - En cuanto esto termine me las pagarás.

Tan sólo unos minutos antes se encontraba con su hermano menor jugando cartas. Nuevamente se encontraba en su racha ganadora, por lo que se burlaba del albino por perder más de siete veces seguidas en el mismo juego. En su octavo intento, Lincoln hizo un comentario que Lynn no pudo ignorar.

\- Esto sería más interesante si ambos apostamos algo, ¿No te parece?

\- ¿Qué puedes apostar tú que me interese a mi, Lincoln?

\- ¿Qué te parece esto? - el peliblanco hablaba confiado mientras barajaba - Si tú ganas, haré tus tareas por toda la semana además que te ayudaré en cualquier práctica que necesites por el mismo tiempo.

\- Continúa...

\- Y si yo gano...

\- Cosa que no pasará - dijo la deportista con superioridad. Lincoln rodó los ojos.

\- Si yo ganó, saldrás hoy al centro comercial y tendrás una cita con quien yo decida.

La castaña alzó una ceja, intrigada.

\- ¿A qué quieres llegar con todo eso? ¿A caso quieres qué conozca a alguien para dejarte de pedir que entrenes conmigo? Eso no pasará.

\- Vamos Lynn, te daré los detalles en cuanto gane - dijo el muchacho confiado.

\- En tus sueños perdedor - dijo la chica extendiendo su mano para recibir sus cartas - Ya te lo pensarás mejor cuando me ayudes a practicar mis katas.

Dos minutos después, el peliblanco mostraba su mano con una Flor Imperial.

\- ¿¡Qué!?¿Cómo es posible que haya perdido contra ti? -Lynn no podía concebir el haber perdido.

\- A veces se gana, a veces se pierde. Deberías saber eso Lynn.

\- ¡No! ¡Es imposible que pierda, yo soy la número uno!

\- Bueno - Lincoln se levantó de la mesa, recogiendo las cartas para después pasar a guardarlas junto con el resto de juegos - Ahora, tal como apostamos, tu iras al centro comercial.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Ahora?

\- Si - volteó a ver el reloj de pared - Tu "cita" ya debe de estar en camino y créeme que no quieres dejarla esperando.

\- ¿A qué quieres llegar con esto, Lincoln? ¿A quién veré allá?

\- Lo sabrás en cuanto llegues, ahora ve.

Y así es como había salido en busca de su "cita", claro, después de amenazar y dar un golpe al hombro de su hermano.

Sabía que había hecho alguna clase de trampa, quizá marcó las cartas, las contó o tenía algunas guardadas en su bolsillo. En cuanto regresara le haría confesar lo que hizo.

Por el momento, ya se encontraba en las puertas del centro comercial; según Lincoln, se vería con alguien frente al Arcade. Seguramente sería uno de sus amigos nerds queriendo tener una mayor vida social o quizá tratando de pedirle una cita con ayuda de su hermano. Fuera cual fuera la razón, ella se negaría a cualquier petición, recurriendo a la fuerza de ser necesario.

Finalmente llegó al Arcade. No se veía que alguien la estuviera esperando, había varios chicos pero la mayoría entraban o salían del lugar sin prestarle atención.

\- Hey Loud.

Volteó ante el llamado. Frente a ella estaba la hermanita de Bobby y la "amiga" de su hermano.

\- ¿Qué ocurre Santiago? -dijo sin ocultar su mal humor. No había tratado mucho a la latina y no se llevaba especialmente bien con ella por todo lo que le había hecho a su hermano, más la había aceptado después de que Lincoln le dijera que ya había dejado de ser una abusiva con él, además que sabía, por supuesto que su relación iba más allá de una simple amistad, por lo que decidió dejarlos en paz; de todas maneras, no era quien para reclamarle a Lincoln a quien decidiera querer. Eso lo sabía de sobra.

\- ¿No te hice esperar mucho? - preguntó Ronnie con cierta ansiedad por el tono de voz que había utilizado la castaña.

Lynn arqueo la ceja, tardando en comprender lo dicho por la latina.

\- Espera, ¿A caso tu eres a quien Lincoln quería que esperara? - preguntó un tanto molesta. Empezaba a creer que fue mala idea abrirse ante su hermano.

\- Supongo - respondió alzandose de hombros - Créeme, esto no me agrada tanto como a ti, pero Lincoln quería que pasara tiempo contigo. Ya sabes, para conocernos mejor y hoy tenía la tarde libre, así que dije ¿Por qué no?

Bien, su hermano solo quería que fuera amiga de su "no-Novia". Aliviada de que no su era alguna clase de insinuación por parte del albino, sopesó la situación. Tendría que pasar su tarde con la niña Santiago, tratando de conocerse y hacerse amigas. Lincoln había insistido muchas veces que sus gustos eran muy similares por lo que podrían llevarse bien si lo intentaban. Soltó el aire que estaba conteniendo. Bien, no perdía nada con intentarlo; si no congeniaban se regresaría a casa y golpearla a su hermano por hacer planes para ella y hacer trampa en las cartas. Además, se lo debía al chico después de haberle causado una esguince en la muñeca durante su práctica de fútbol.

\- Supongo que esta bien por mi - dijo la castaña lanzándose de hombros, restandole importancia al tema - ¿Qué sigue?

Lynn esperaba que, si era cierto lo que había dicho su hermano, Ronnie sugeriera ir a jugar algún deporte, quizá ir a las jaulas de bateo, o ya como mínimo, recorrer las tiendas del centro comercial, principalmente a buscar algo nuevo para sus prácticas deportivas.

\- Pues ya que estamos en el Arcade...

Debió suponerlo, por algo era amiga de Lincoln. Quizá él exageraba con eso de los gustos similares.

\- No te ofendas Santiago, pero a mi no me gustan esa clase de juegos. Prefiero jugar a fuera, fútbol, baseball, ciclismo, baloncesto, cosas que requieran esfuerzo físico.

\- Oh, ¿Y tú crees que en un lugar como este no se hace esfuerzo físico?

\- Lo dudo mucho.

\- Es porque nunca has estado interesada en ver. Ven, sigueme.

La pelinegra la tomó del brazo y la condujo al interior del Arcade. Ya en su interior, Ronnie se dirigió hacía unas maquinas donde había múltiples agujeros en un tablero que variaban de tamaño. Los dos más grandes decían 20, el mediano un poco más arriba marcaba 50 y el más chico, en la parte más alta y lejana decía 100.

\- Dijiste que te gusta el baloncesto, ¿No? - Ronnie la había dejado unos momentos frente al juego mientras conseguía algunas fichas, de las cuales insertó unas en ambas máquinas - Esto es parecido, tu tomas el balón y tratas de meterlo en los agujeros del tablero, gana quien tenga la puntuación más alta. Sencillo ¿No?

Durante su explicación, varias pelotas de tamaño apenas menor que el agujero más pequeño, habían salido por una ranura frente a los tableros. Ronnie tomó una suya y una del tablero de alado y se la extendió a Lynn, quien dudosa la aceptó.

Tardó un poco en reaccionar, sobretodo al ver como la latina tiraba hábilmente los balones hacia los agujeros, atinando sobretodo al que daba 50 puntos. Animada por la competencia, Lynn empezó a tirar, fallando varias veces al tratar de tirar a los agujeros superiores.

\- Parece que no eres tan buena Loud - se mofó la pelinegra mientras apuntaba otros 50 puntos.

La castaña apretó los dientes. Exhalo un par de veces y se concentró. Lanzó el pequeño balón tal y como lo haría en su práctica, atinando así en el agujero de 100 puntos. Ronnie la vio de reojo, pero no prestó atención, ya llevaba más de 600 puntos.

Por su parte, Lynn, sé tomó su tiempo, pero empezó a encestar sobre todo en el último agujero, consiguiendo así 100 puntos cada vez. Desafortunadamente, había empezado a ganar puntos un poco tarde, por lo que, el juego terminó al cabo de unos segundos, cerrando así los agujeros y dejando de devolver los balones tirados.

Puntuación: Ronnie - 790; Lynn - 700

Ronnie Anne no daba crédito a lo que veía, de haber tenido la oportunidad de tirar un último balón, la chica Loud le habría ganado.

\- ¿Y dices que nunca habías jugado esto antes Loud? - comentó tratando de hacer más ameno el ambiente, más al notar que la chica de cola de caballo se encontraba cabizbaja empezó a temer lo peor.

"Ella es bastante competitiva y no tolera perder. No tanto. Ella siempre tiene que ser la número uno en todo" le había dicho Lincoln días atrás, por lo que ya empezaba a esperar algún exabrupto por parte de su contraria.

\- ¿Loud? - trató de acercarse, más cuando iba a tocarla, ella alzó la mirada, bastante decidida.

\- ¡Una vez más!

\- ¿Qué?

\- Una vez más, esta vez conseguiré los mil puntos.

Tardó un poco en reaccionar, pero al cabo de unos momentos, Lynn y Ronnie se encontraban nuevamente lanzando balones contra el tablero.

Ambas pasaron un buen rato frente aquel juego donde Lynn cada vez anotaba de manera más certera mientras que Ronnie trataba de seguirle el paso. A esas alturas realmente no estaban compitiendo entre sí, al menos ninguna de las dos lo vio de esa manera. Ambas trataban de conseguir la puntuación más alta, esperando llegar al Top del juego donde se mostraba una puntuación de 8,790 puntos en el primer puesto.

Fácilmente pudieron estar una hora frente a la máquina, donde ambas lograron una puntuación superior a 5,000 antes de decidir dejarlo para pasar a otro juego.

\- Vaya Loud - comentaba Ronnie después de regresar con más fichas que en esta ocasión Lynn había pagado - Realmente eres buena en esto, sí sigues jugando puede que venzas a "ALI" muy pronto.

\- Si bueno, que te puedo decir - dijo Lynn con algo de arrogancia mal disimulada - Aunque tú tampoco estuviste nada mal, también lograste conseguir los 5,000 puntos.

\- De hecho ese es mi record, más o menos. La primera vez lo hice más lento para darte una oportunidad.

Por un momento temió decir las palabras equivocadas puesto que la castaña fruncio el seño. Lynn por su parte, se controló. No le gustaba que la subestimaran o que la trataran con condescendencia, pero a la vez entendía por que lo había hecho, puesto que era su primera vez en aquel lugar.

\- Bueno - dijo al cabo de unos momentos tras sacudir su cabeza y sus ideas - ¿Qué otro juego hay aquí que pueda presentarme un desafío?

Ronnie sonrió.

En aquel Arcade había algunos juegos de simulación de deportes, siendo estos de soccer y fútbol, además que había un par de máquinas para probar su fuerza e incluso Lynn se permitió jugar uno de disparos donde logró sobrevivir más tiempo del esperado antes de que agotara sus balas y los zombies la devoraran.

\- Debo admitir que esto a sido bastante divertido - confesó la deportista con una bebida en la mano - Con razón a Lincoln le gusta venir aquí.

Ambas chicas habían decidido descansar un rato, consiguiendo algo de tomar.

\- Siempre es bueno probar algo nuevo. Así fue como yo comencé a venir aquí.

Lynn la miro con una mezcla de duda y expectación, esperando a que contara su historia.

\- Mi mamá siempre esta trabajando al igual que Bobby, por lo que no me gusta quedarme en casa sola. Así que un día que no tenía nada mejor que hacer, vine al centro comercial a matar el tiempo.

Cuando pasé frente al Arcade, me dije, "¿Por que no?, tengo hasta el atardecer" Así empecé a probar algunos juegos, hasta que un chico que alardeaba ser el más fuerte, mostrando su puntuación de aquella máquina, le quitaba sus boletos a unos niños- señaló el juego que momentos antes habían probado, siendo Lynn la que había conseguido el puntaje más alto - Y yo no podía tolerar que un tipo como él, se la pasara molestando a los más chicos, así que golpee la pera y obtuve, por poco una puntuación más alta frente a todos. Después el empezó a retarme a varios juegos de aquí por lo que me decidí a vencerlo en todos ellos, logrando así que dejará de molestar a los demás.

\- Vaya, ¿Quien lo diría? Una brabucona con buenas intenciones - dijo a manera de burla. Ronnie la miró con algo de enfado.

\- ¡Hey! Que me guste jugar rudo no significa que sea una brabucona. Además, no me gusta que los demás usen su fuerza para someter a otros y que hagan lo que ellos quieran.

\- Esta bien, esta bien, tranquila. Sólo, no me esperaba esa historia. Pero por lo que veo ya sabías jugar al momento de que ese tipo te retó ¿Me equivoco?

\- A Bobby siempre le gustaron los videojuegos - explicó - aunque nunca fue muy bueno y pues, a mi siempre me pedía ayuda, por lo que termine siendo buena en ellos y al final me terminaron gustando.

\- Ya veo - Lynn tomó de su bebida, dejando a ambas en un silencio algo incómodo.

\- Oye - Ronnie habló tras lanzar su envase vacío al bote - Aún tengo un par de fichas. ¿Quieres probar un último juego?

\- Eso depende. ¿Qué otro juego de destreza hay?

Tirando su propio envase, Lynn siguió a la pelinegra hasta el "Dance Dance Revolution".

\- Dime, ¿Qué tan buena coordinación tienes?

Lynn sonrió. Momentos después, ambas chicas se encontraban compitiendo en la máquina de baile. Ronnie había colocado el juego en un nivel medio, pues sabía que la chica a su lado no era tan experimentada como ella; mientras tanto Lynn empezaba a agarrar el ritmo. En algunas ocasiones, cuando había tenido que ir por Lincoln para regresarlo a casa o cuando él llevó un tapete similar, el cual se lo había prestado Clyde, lo había visto bailar sobre este. Había prestado especial atención a lo que se mostraba en la pantalla, notando así los patrones. No era realmente complicado ya que se trataban de sólo 5 marcas pero el ver la pantalla y bailar sin equivocarse era todo un desafío, sobre todo en dificultad alta, puesto que apenas y había tiempo para ver tus pies para asegurarse si estaba en el lugar correcto.

Debía admitirlo, en eso Lincoln era realmente bueno, llegando él a jugar en modo experto con puntuaciones casi perfectas. Aún así, ella no se quedaba atrás. Tenía una perfecta coordinación ojos-pies y un mínimo tiempo de respuesta, gracias a sus entrenamientos en diversos deportes, por lo que lograba seguirle el paso a la latina con relativa facilidad.

Ambas habían pasado una buena tarde en compañía de la otra y este sería su último juego antes de retirarse a sus hogares, donde Lynn ya planeaba como devolversela a su hermano y de paso agradecerle, a su peculiar manera.

Tras de ellas, un poco más lejos de la pequeña multitud que se había hecho para verlas bailar, Lincoln se encontraba observando a ambas chicas con unos binoculares.

\- Bien - dijo a la nada mientras guardaba los binoculares - La operación "Hacer que Lynn y Ronnie Anne pasen una tarde juntas para que se conozcan y puedan ser amigas, esperando que Lynn olvide el caso de las trampas... y al que debí buscarle un nombre más corto", ¡Fue un éxito!


End file.
